1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an anti-obesity substance applied with anti-angiogenesis from natural products.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term “angiogenesis” refers to a series of processes involving the generation of new blood vessels from pre-existing blood vessels, and is known to be essentially required in normal anatomical functions such as fetal development, female menstruation, wound healing, etc.; and various diseases such as growth of cancer and mast cells, rheumatoid arthritis, diabetic blindness, etc. However, it is a very rigorously controlled phenomenon that rarely occurs under normal conditions. In an organism, angiogenesis inducing factors maintain an equilibrium state with angiogenesis inhibiting factors under normal conditions. However, because the number of vascular growth promoting factors increases or vascular growth inhibiting factors do not function properly under disease-causing circumstances, angiogenesis may not be autonomously regulated and may continue to grow, leading to development of disease.
The formation of angiogenesis has been known to be promoted by 20 or more vascular formation promoting factors until now, and vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) among them is secreted in various kinds of tumor and mast cells and is known to be the most potent vascular formation promoting factor. The VEGF is also known as a vascular permeability factor and known to bind to the receptors thereof, VEGFR-1 (Flt-1) and VEGFR-2 (Flk-1/KDR), to cause the proliferation of vascular endothelial cells and increase vascular permeability to be involved in the growth and metastasis of tumor and mast cells (Leung D W et al., Science 246: 1306-1309, 1989; Liping Liu & Meydani Mohsen Nutrition Review, 61(11): 384-387, 2003; Jaap G et al., The FASEB Journal 10.1096/fj.03-1101fje. 2004; Hausman G J & Tichardson R L, J. anim. Sci., 82: 925-934, 2004).
In particular, angiogenesis plays an important role in formation of mast cells and rapidly supplies oxygen and nutrients to obesity tissues to directly aid in the growth of obesity tissues. Therefore, the formation of a new blood vessel in any tissue is inhibited by inhibiting the formation of the new blood vessel to prevent the tissue from hypertrophy. Folkman (PNAS 99: 10730-10735, 2002) reported that a mouse lost weight when an angiogenesis inhibitor was administered, and Nishimura et al., reported that the formation of a new blood vessel directly promoted the growth of mast cells.
Obesity may be defined as a state in which body fat is excessively accumulated to harm the health, and is established as a recognized ‘chronic disease’ which must be treated because it was revealed that it is responsible for social and psychological disorder as well as increases to mortality and morbidity due to various chronic degenerative diseases such as hypertension, arteriosclerosis, coronary heart disease, type 2 diabetes mellitus, fatty liver, hyperlipidemia, degenerative arthritis, some cancer diseases, etc. Current obesity drugs may include fenfluramine and sibutamine preparations that are suppressors of appetite, which reduce food uptake, and ephedrine and orlistat preparations that inhibit lipogenesis or increase metabolic activity. However, these drugs cause many side effects (alopecia) and addiction problems emerge. Therefore, there is need for development of an anti-obesity agent from natural products.
Thus, the present inventors have discovered Psoraleae Semen extract, Siegesbeckiae Herba extract, and Corni Fructus extract, which exhibit inhibiting effects of angiogenesis among various extracts from natural products, found that these exhibit anti-obesity effects, confirmed that Psoraleae Semen extract, Siegesbeckiae Herba extract, and Corni Fructus extract of the present invention may be used as active ingredients for an angiogenesis inhibitor or anti-obesity composition, thereby leading to completion of the present invention.